ReDnEcK 3
Bungie.net Life ReDnEcK 3 first arrived to Bungie.net on 7/15/2005. Within a week after his arrival. He created one of the most successful Bungie groups in Bungie's History, the Marine Commando Squad (MCS). The very first person to join the MCS was Dark Assassn. Dark Assassn, being an experienced Bungie member, offered to help Red’s group grow and become popular. All he asked for was to be ranked Administrator along side Red. Red, being new, agreed. However instead of being betrayed, Dark did everything he promised and more. With Dark dedication and Red’s strong leadership and persuasion, the MCS became one of Bungie’s most prized groups. Some of the first MCS members were LonneyCass (LC LooneyCass1), Bejay, Ray713 (Ray), Plasma Grenade (Plasma or PG), and HunterKiller13 (I think 13, it was some number.). LC was a dedicated and loyal member to the MCS, and dedicated and loyal to Red. He trusted and befriended Dark, but was with Red all the way. Bejay and Plasma Grenade were also dedicated members. Everyone was. The MCS was known and loved by all, and called home to many. The MCS would live in it’s prime for 13 months. The Sep/Elite War A couple months after Red's arrival, he was sucked into the Sep/Elite War which had been going on now for a year. Original, Red was part of a faction that he created designed to stop all Conquerers on both sides. It’s Head Quarters was the MCS. This would be the first of Red’s fatal “Brutus Mistakes”. Red went undercover into the Seps with an account labled as “Mr. Finkleburg”. ‘Mr. Finkleburg’ was granted access to the Seps, but before he could officially join them, he had to conquer an Elite-based group (The name escapes me, odds are I will never remember the name.). Red developed Hacking experience over time, but at that time, he hadn't any. So he befriended the higher-ups and worked his way up through the ranks. Once he was close enough, he "warned" the group leader that he should be warry of the Sep/Elite War going on. Convincing the leader to give him full power in the group to help protect it, Red quickly took over the group and destroyed it, booting everyone out. Once Red took the group over, he became power hungry. He then turned from his original faction and offically joined them Seps, no longer as a "Good Guy". Red quickly gained reknown and prestige by conquering many Elite based groups. Among the groups he conquered were; ElitesAreAmongUs, Grunts Monthly, The Jackles, Sanghelie(sp) Forever, The Grunts of Choas, Max and Friends, Hunters BF, Grunty Wonderland, AGruntNHisDog, Elites on Earth, Elites Only, EH and J Oh My (Elites, Hunters, and Jackels, Oh My!), and Elite Monster Grr. The number of groups he conquered during the war was exactly 47. Red became popularly known on both sides as both a Hero and a Villian. Red became one of Master Yodel favorite Conquerers and was personally in many of his groups as a High Mod. However, no one knew of Red's true identity except for Master Yodel and Rougue Fighter. Everyone else knew him as Mr. Finkleburg. However, once the war was over, Red's true identity was revealed and life became difficult for him. Welcome Home you D-Bag!!! He returned to the MCS, which had been ravaged by his enemies, and attempted to rebuild it. His friends, bitter by his betrayal, immediately booted him and refused to let him back in. Red, tearing himself apart for betraying his friends, pleaded to be let back in and given one more chance. Eventually, he Conviced Dark and LC (A mod now.) to let him back in. However, they did not give him his rank back. He had to earn it. About halfway to Admin. He decided to leave the MCS because he couldn’t take being hated by most of his closest Bungie Friends. Dark and LC were already friends with him again, but everyone else couldn’t forgive him. So Red left the MCS and didn’t return for 7 months. Red got a message on the 7th month from Dark saying how he needed his help and that the MCS was dying and he wanted him to come back. Red, feeling it was time to return, accepted the invitation and come back to the MCS and it’s rightful owner. The End of a Legend The MCS never fully recovered, along with countless other groups during the war, and it had been slowly dying ever since. The MCS still exists, but it is not as thriving as it use to. Red has been beaten and scared by his past, and has lost all of his fame and glory. He now lives in a world that deems him no longer fit to exist in it. He longs for his chance to obtain his glory back, and will do anything to go down "Gun's Blazing". Outside Associations ReDnEcK 3 has been known and associated with throughout the Internet on many sites and many realms. He has been linked to the Occult and linked with other unknown forces. He has had many names such as "Lord Red", "Master Red" or "General Red". All commonly known simply as "Red". I have been trying to do research on this individual's whereabouts for many reasons, mostly because he had been known too get into things that most people shouldn't. He was talked to by a "fan" who claimed he would help redeem Red. He has not been heard from since. Groups *A Group On Bungie *Angels of Fury *Jedi Order *Jedi Order Council *KOTNR Productions *KOTOR *Reds Army *Southeast Lancer Marines *The Art of War *The Black Chapter *The Covenant *The Creed of Balance *The Dark Chapter *The Dark Council *The ExCovenant *The Fighting Republic *The Liberators *The Place on 41st Street *Thee Warriors Links ReDnEcK 3's Bungie.net Profile Category:Bungie Community Category:Users